Konoha High School: Music's Got Us
by Shina Haruno
Summary: New country, new town, new home, new school! Sakura Haruno just recently moved to Konoha and is not expecting what's gonna happen. Join Sakura and the rest of the gang as they take on music, lies, evil fangirls and fanboys, and hopefully... LOVE. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, Sasori x Shina (oc), Karin bashing. Originally from my old account.
1. The Move, Old Friends, and Music!

**Konoha High School**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and NejiTen**

**...**

New country, new town, new home, new school! Sakura Haruno just recently moved to Konoha and is not expecting what's gonna happen. Join Sakura and the rest of the gang as they take on music, lies, evil fangirls and fanboys, and of course... LOVE~

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would be together by now and Karin died a bloody death.

A/N: Shina's the older sister here~ Hehehe~

**...**

**Part 1: The Move, Old Friends and Music**

Sakura's POV

Why the hell did we have to move? Yet again, my dad's office has been transferred and we go along with it. Ugh, I guess I should be used to it by now. My dad was actually happy we're moving to Konoha, his home town.

The car in front of me stops in front of a huge two story house with a great garden at the front and a pool by the side of the house. I guess it isn't so bad... I parked my Pink Chevy Corvette C7 inside the garage.

As I get out of the car, I grab my bags filled with my stuff and headed inside. "Dad, which one's my room?"

"Oh, you can choose any room you'd like dear!" My dad replied with a smile. I nodded and headed upstairs. I chose the third room to the left because it was pretty spaceous and the bathroom had a hot tub and I know my sister would prefer the one with the bath tub instead, so she wouldn't mind and my parents already had their bedroom.

The whole day was for putting the stuff together and unpacking. With the help of some of my dad's friends, we finished in the end of the day. Yes!

I went downstairs for dinner and I saw everyone was sitting in the dining room waiting for me. I sat down and started eating like the rest of the family.

"So are you guys looking forward to school tomorrow?" Mom asked, smiling as always.

"Well... Not really..."

"Oh c'mon, Sakura! What if you'll meet your boyfriend there?" I twitched at my sister's comment and my father choked on his food. Mom and my little brother, Satoru, were laughing at the situation.

"Shina! Sakura is far too young for a boyfriend!"

"I'm seventeen, dad! It's alright if I start dating!"

"I just don't want another one of my little girls to grow up! Shina's off to college and you're a junior!" My dad cried anime tears...

"Dad... didn't we have this conversation a billion times in Otogakure?" My sister said.

"Let's just finish our food, okay?" My mom insisted. We started chowing down and as soon as everyone finished I entered my room and looked at my schedule for tomorrow.

"Uncle Kakashi? He's a teacher here? Probably teaching porn." I laughed. I heard a knock on the door and allowed the person to come in. "Oh sis, what?"

"Oh yeah Sakura, um... I just found out..."

"Found out what?"

"Sasori's in Konoha University..." I gasped. I know how hurt my sister felt when Sasori broke up with her. "S-sis... don't worry! You're gonna look hot tomorrow and he's gonna regret breaking up with you!" I smiled.

Me and my sister were always so close and we always helped each other pick outfits. It's fun! And I actually can't wait to go to school tomorrow.

**The Next Day at school**

**Normal POV**

Konoha High School, 150,000 square feet, has a fireproof 2,000-seat auditorium, a gymnasium, a central garden and a greenhouse. Everyone was doing their normal routine and waited for their teachers to come.

"Hey guys did you hear?" Naruto yelled.

"Hear what?" Replied TenTen.

"We're having a new girl!" he answered back smiling.

"Really? Cool! Let's just hope she won't turn out like that." Temari said as she pointed to the W.H.O.R.E.S. putting on each others make-up and flirtatiously looking at Sasuke.

"Hn... Like I care..." Sasuke said.

"Oh c'mon, lighten up!"

"Naruto, it's no use... he is Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru said.

"N-Naruto-kun, S-sasuke is always l-like this..."

"Hey guys... Isn't that a Chevy Corvette C7?" Neji said pointing to the window and everyone in class started looking.

"No way! That car was supposed to come out next year!" Naruto yelled.

"And it's pink!" The whole class yelled (excluding Sasuke and Neji)

Everyone stared as the girl inside the car went out. The boys were drooling at the car & her while the W.H.O.R.E.S. were envious.

**Sakura's POV**

As I went out of my car, I notice a bunch of students on the second floor looking out their window and staring at me. Weird...

**It's because we look hot and our car is awesome!**

_Wait... who the fuck are you?_

**I'm your inner! :)**

_Wait... like a split personality?_

**No shit, Sherlock!**

_Wow... inner me's a little bitchy today._

**Oh shut up or you'll be late!**

_Oh shit!_

I go upstairs to class 3-A and open the door to find everybody staring at me...

"SAKURA?" I hear a series of voices yell and I turn to see who it is.

"Oh my God! Is that really you guys?" I see Hinata, TenTen and Temari, my elementary best friends, coming towards me and gave me a hug.

"You didn't tell us you were transferring here!" Hinata said, ecstatic. The whole class was shocked. I wondered why.

"H-Hinata... didn't stutter? Neji, how do they know her?" Naruto asked.

"They were friends during elementary." Neji answered.

"Yo, Neji! Still have that serious face on, don't ya?" I said to annoy him.

"Oh! This is Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." TenTen said as pointing to them.

"Uchiha... SASUKE?" I exclaimed as I looked at him. He still hasn't changed...

"Hn... Sakura..."

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah... we went to kindergarten together..."

"Sasuke-kun? You know her?" A bunch of girls behind him screamed.

"Stay away from our Sasuke-kun!" A red-head said as she thumped her finger agzinst my shoulder.

"Since when was he an object? And who are you anyway?" I yelled.

"I am Karin Todou! President of the Sasuke fanclub!"

"Or as we call you, Weird Horrible Ogres Ruining the Earth for Sasuke! In other words... WHORES!" Temari snickered as she said that which made Karin frustrated. As Karin tried to make a comeback, the door opened showing the teacher... or my uncle, Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh! I see Sakura's already here! If you didn't know her name, her name's Sakura Haruno." Uncle Kakashi said as he started writing on the board. "Okay, Principal Tsunade said she wanted us to improve in confidence and performance level," A few groans were heard through out the classroom. "so next month we're holding a concert and only the students in this class will be performing." More groans were heard.

"You'll be in groups of eight. The criteria is one group performance, one girl's performance, one boy's performance, a duet, and a solo from a boy and girl in each performance. You may start choosing members of four girls and four boys. Plan your performances and you'll be graded." Kakashi sat down on his chair and began reading that same book he had always read. I roll my eyes, noticing this."

"Sasuke-kun! Come with us!"

"Sasu-kun..."

"Whattaya say Sasuke-kun?" Karin said as she batted eye lashes.

"No." He said as he walked towards us.

"So this is our group?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Naruto yelled.

"Now let's start planning!"

**...**

**Lunch Time**

Me and the girls walk to the table the boys were in and sat down.

"So it's decided? Sasuke and Sakura duet and sing solos?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah. I remember how great Sakura is when it comes to these things." Temari said.

"So what's up with those... W.H.O.R.E.S.?" I asked.

"They just gang up on someone who they think is a threat to getting Sasuke."

"But I just got here."

"But you knew him when you were younger."

"Hn... Just ignore them. They're all so stupid." Sasuke said.

"Best thing to do for now, I guess."

"Ahem! Attention everybody! We, the Sasuke Fanclub, will perform a little something for our Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as we face palmed. "I feel sorry for you Sasuke..." I said. He seemes like he just wanted to punch them all.

They all were wearing cheerleader outfits that said Sasuke Lovers and their skirts were very short.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! He's so great! I wanna ask him out on a date! He's smart, he's strong, he's hot! He's everything you're not!" Then they started dancing like fish out of water, monkeys swinging on trees... It was just horrific!

"Holy Fuck... This is... Horrible..." I said. Pushing my plate a few inches away from me, I pursed my lips. "I think I lost my appetite."

"At least you didn't see last weeks 'performance'..." Shikamaru said as he shivered.

"Thank you! We know! We know! We were amazing!" A blonde with a ponytail said. "That's Ino. Vice President of the W.H.O.R.E.S." TenTen told me.

I started clapping. "Yeah, I'm clapping because it's finally over!" I faked a smile.

"Hmph! You guys didn't know talent even if it burned your eyes!" Karin said, fumed.

"And you did burn our eyes... and ears! Because it was horrible!" Hinata said... Hinata insulted a person! Wow! How long have I been gone?

"Well, at least I can sing better than pinkie over there!" Karin said.

"Oh really?" I said. "Who thinks I can beat this bitch?" Everyone in the cafeteria was chanting 'Sakura!'.

"Here I'll play a song." Temari offered taking out her iPod and speakers. Clicking play, she gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks." I smiled as the music starts.

**_Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about_**

I point at Karin and give her a half smirk, raising an eyebrow to seem a bit intimidating.

_**You'll see a good boy**_  
_**Gonna give you the world**_  
_**But he's gonna leave you cryin'**_  
_**With your heart in the dirt**_

I nod towards Sasuke, giving her a pouty look. Walking towards her, I take a strand of her hair and give her a little I-told-you-so look.

_**His lips are dripping honey**_  
_**But he'll sting you like a bee**_  
_**So lock up all your love and**_  
_**Go and throw away the key**_

I walk away from her and sit down on my chair.

_**Hey good girl**_  
_**Get out while you can**_  
_**I know you think you got a good man**_

I stand up on the table and point towards Karin.

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**_  
_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**It's just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, girl**_  
_**No good for you**_  
_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**_  
_**Better listen to me**_  
_**He's low, low, low...**_

I jump off the table and start sashaying my way around the cafeteria.

**_Hey, good girl_**  
**_You got a heart of gold_**  
**_You want a white wedding_**  
**_And a hand you can hold_**  
**_Just like you should, girl_**  
**_Like every good girl does_**  
**_Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_**

I walk through the crowd of Sasuke fan girls or WHORES and give them that same pouty look while I shake my head as if telling them that it's a bad idea.

**_But he's really good at lying_**  
**_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_**  
**_'Cause when he says forever_**  
**_Well, it don't mean much_**  
**_Hey good girl_**  
**_So good for him_**  
**_Better back away honey_**  
**_You don't know where he's been_**

I wave my hand to shoo them away and walk back to the my friends.

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**_  
_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**It's just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, girl**_  
_**No good for you**_  
_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah, he's low**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

I noticed that people in the cafeteria started dancing. I dance along as well, and I flashed a smirk to the WHORES.

_**Oh, He's no good, girl**_  
_**Why can't you see?**_  
_**He'll take your heart and break it**_  
_**Listen to me, yeah**_

I put my hands on top of my chest and quickly took them off and look straight at the fan girls. I stand back on the table and dance on it.

_**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**_  
_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**Just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, he's no good**_

_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**Just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, girl**_  
_**No good for you**_  
_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**_

I sit on the table and I move my head to flip my hair.

Everyone in the cafeteria was cheering me on and saying that I obviously won.

"Hmph!" The W.H.O.R.E.S. leave the cafeteria in frustration.

"OMG! You're awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks."

"Those whores won't give up yet, though. You better not get near them, Sakura. And don't expect me to let that go." Sasuke said.

"Let what go?" I bat my eyelashes.

"Demonizing me, tch." He smirked. "Just be careful around here."

"Yeah, sure, dad..." I laughed and he continued smirking.

"Do you guys have a thing going on?" Temari asked.

"What?"

**...**

Review nicely! Ja ne~


	2. Practice at the Uchihas!

**Konoha High School**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema and NejiTen**

**...**

Disclaimer: If Naruto was up for sale, I'd buy it.

**...**

**Part 2: Practice at the Uchiha's!**

**Normal POV**

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Well... you seem so close. As if you're a nice married couple!" TenTen snickers.

"Um... Need I remind you, I just got here."

"Hn..."

"Can't deny love, you two!" TenTen said which made Sakura slightly blush.

**Sakura's POV**

After School

"I forgot to ask you, Sakura." Naruto said. "How'd you get a Chevy Corvette C7? That was supposed to come out next year! And why pink?!"

"Well... My dad is friends with the one who designed the car and he wanted to give it to me for my birthday, which was last month. And pink because I happen to like pink."

"Oh... Cool!"

"So see you guys at Sasuke's house for practice!" Temari said as she got in her car. I was given Sasuke's address and headed back to my house.

When I arrived, my mom came to me. "Welcome home, Sakura!"

"Hey mom!"

"How's school?"

"Well, I met old friends." I said with a smile. "TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Neji and Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Oh! I remember! You guys were the cutest little kids ever!" I sweat dropped. Why do people immediately think I'm with Sasuke?

**Maybe it's because you two are so close, even on the first day, and you heard what people were saying.**

_You again? And what do you mean?_

**You're not just strict and crazy, you're also clueless.**

_Need I remind you, you're me too! And tell me!_

**Fine, fine! Yeesh! They were saying that Sasuke never talks to girls -other than Hinata, TenTen and Temari- and that you were the first one he actually replies to. And he was concerned about you!**

_Concerned?_

**God! Do I have to be the one who remembers everything!**

_Shut up and tell me!_

**He said to stay away from the WHORES!**

_That's what everyone says!_

**You'll get it later on. Bye bye Blockhead of an outer!**

_Hey! Come back here!_

"Oh! By the way, Shina said that she left something for you in your room!" On that note, I rushed to my room to see what it was.

As I opened the door, I notice the box left on my bed. I walk over to my bed and open the box. "A Necklace!" It was a necklace with a silver chain and had green emeralds encrusted on the hearts. "How the hell did she convince dad to buy this?" Then I notice the note in the box.

_Sakura, I wanted to give this to you as a gift. It's for helping me go through a lot. :) And don't worry, I used my own money :3 ...Or maybe I used dad's credit card. :3_

_Love, your caring sister, Shina_

I was touched. I love my sis!

I looked at my closet and got a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. I got the necklace Shina gave me and wore it around my neck. I went to my room, grabbed the car keys and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out!"

"Where are you going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A friends house! Don't worry, I'll be back in time for dinner!" I said as I headed out.

"Okay honey! I wonder where she got that necklace."

To Sasuke's house

I parked my car in front of the address he gave me. As I look up, my jaw dropped. It was HUGE!

"Is this even considered a home? It's more like a hotel!" I yelled as someone behind me tapped my shoulder. I jumped in shock.

"Don't be so scared, pinky!"

"Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!" I said.

"Well, you better get in. My parents wants to see you." His parents? Oh right! I haven't seen them in a while. As I entered, maids were bowing and blushing. Source: Sasuke. Some things just never change.

He lead me to the living room and there I saw Fugaku-san reading a news paper and Mikoto-san was looking after a little girl who looked a lot like her. Wait, don't tell me! Sasuke has a sister?

"Sakura!" Mikoto said as she ran to my direction and hugged me.

"Mi-Mikoto-san! Nice to see you again!" I greeted.

"Oh! Drop the -san! I feel like a fifty-year-old." We both laughed.

"Hello, Sakura."

"Hello, Fugaku-san." I answered.

"My, my... You've grown up to be a very beautiful young lady."

"Um... thanks" I said while smiling. I look over to Sasuke and walk up to him. "What's up with that smirk on your face?"

"Hn... Nothing... Anyway, we better get to the band room." He said as I waved goodbye to his parents.

When we arrived to the band room, everyone was there waiting for us.

"Let's get started then." Neji said.

"Troublesome!"

The whole time the boys were practising on their instruments and the song, while us girls were practising on our vocals and dance moves.

"Phew! Break time!" Naruto yelled. Man, I swear he can never shut up.

"So what song are you and Sasuke singing for your duet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hm... What do you think we should sing Sasuke?" I asked.

"Maybe... Stolen by Dashboard Confessional ft. Juli would sound great for you two." Neji insisted.

"That sounds good. What do you think Sasuke?" I said as I smiled.

"Hn... Fine with me..." He answered smugly.

"So it's settled! Let's get back to rehearsals!" Hinata said.

Time Skip 6:30 PM

"Bye guys!" TenTen said as she got in Temari's car.

"I'm giving Tennie a ride. Bye~" Then they drove off.

"Bye Bye!" Hinata said as Neji waved goodbye and they got in their car.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Naruto yelled and left.

"This is so troubesome."

"Sakura, I was wondering... where'd you get that necklace?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! This? My sister gave it to me! Oh by the way, what's the name of your sister?"

"Kimi. She's six."

"Well... She's cute~" I said smiling. "Well... I better get going! But before that..." I got a paper and pen out of my bag and wrote my phone number on it. "Here. If we have any emergency practices, just call." I said as I gave him my number.

"I'll text you mine." he replied.

"Well... Bye~" I said as I went inside my car.

**Oh! I never knew outer me was like that!**

_What? Like what?_

**You just gave the Uchiha Sasuke your number!**

_We're friends! It's normal!_

**If you say so...**

_God, I hate you!_

...

Ja Ne! Review please! but nicely~


	3. Texting and Karin's Shame!

**Konoha High School**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema and NejiTen**

**...**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto... not me... :(

...

**Part 3: Texting and Karin's Unfortunate Shame**

**Sakura's POV**

I arrive at my house in time for dinner and when I got in Shina-nee-san was home.

"Sis? I thought you were at your dorm?"

"Ohh... We had some troubles and we were told classes were moved to next week..." She answered. "Oh yeah... and whose house were you in?"

"Uh..." I paused for a minute and I could feel that I was blushing. "No one's! Just a friend's!"

"Oh really? Because I don't think so..." She said smiling wildly.

"It was just Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? UCHIHA? Oh my God! You and Sasuke were like a toddler couple when you were younger!"

_Here we go again with the assumptions..._

**You guys are just so meant to be!**

_I've had enough from you for one day!_

**Now who's bitchy? Obviously not me**

_Yeah, and I'm a vampire..._

**Hey! I don't need your sarcasm!**

_Whatever!_

**Hmph! Be that way! I'm sleeping...**

_Go ahead._

God! She is annoying.

"-rth to Sakura? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..."

"Well... Mom said dinner's ready. Let's go!" We headed to the dining room to see my mom, dad, and my little brother Satoru waiting for us. I sat down beside mom and we all started eating. "Itadakimasu!"

"So Sakura... What'd you do in Sasuke's house." Shina's statement made my dad spittake.

"WHO?"

"Dad! It's just Sasuke Uchiha! You know, we went to kindergarten together?" I said to calm him down.

"Did he do anything to you? Are you okay? Do we need to check you for AIDS?"

"DAD? WHAT THE FU-" I paused. "I mean... we were just having practices! We have to perform next month!"

"Dear! Don't you think you''re being a little TOO overprotective?" My mom, Sara, said.

"Yeah dad!" Satoru agreed.

"Sh-Shikashi... I-"

"Just don't want another one of my little girls to grow up. Shina's off to college and Sakura's a junior. We know!" We all said sarcastically, in unison.

"Oh yeah mom... What's AIDS?" Satoru asked.

"Uhhh... It stands for Another Idiotic Dad Syndrome..." Mom said as she glared at dad... Uh-oh!

"So... how did practice go?"

"Well... It went great. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha have a six-year-old daughter named Kimi." I said, smiling.

"Really? Wow!" My mom said.

I finished my dinner and headed upstairs. I jumped on my bed and took out my laptop to check my facebook. "Hmm... I have 7 new friend requests? Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru, Uncle Kakashi and Sasuke? Hm..." I accepted all of them and a chat popped up.

[THE CHAT]

TenTen: Hey Sakii~ :)

Sakura: Hey Tennie~ :3

TenTen: So... wat r u doin rite now?

Sakura: Nothin much... just lookin at pix...

[OUTSIDE THE CHAT]

I suddenly hear my phone ring and I grab it. I looked at the text message and smiled, warmly.

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Hey Saks. This is Sasuke. Here's my number. Oh and by the way... looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.**_

I blushed... MADLY! Why was he saying these things to me of all people.

[THE CHAT]

TenTen: Saks? Still there?

Sakura: Yeah... Um... I have to go for a while. BRB

TenTen: K :) Say hi to Sasuke for me!

Sakura: The Fuck? Fine...

TenTen: Hahaha! I KNEW IT!

Sakura: Yeah Yeah Yeah...

[OUTSIDE THE CHAT]

Man! How does she know? I reached for my phone and wrote Sasuke a message.

**To Sasuke. **

**SASUKE'S POV**

I heard my phone ring and I see that Sakura replied.

_**From: Sakura**_

_**Um... thx 4 ur #! and 10-10 said hi... BTW we were chatting... And what do you mean 'looking forward to see me'?**_

I smirked and started texting back.

_**From: Sasuke**_

_**I mean what I meant... **_

Man...why is she making me do this? No girl has ever made me do this. I must be going crazy.

"Yo... Sasuke! Dinner's ready." My older brother, Itachi said.

"Hn. I thought you were supposed to be at college."

"Well... one thing lead to another so classes start next week."

I walked down the stairs and went to the dining room. I sat on my seat and my dad started talking.

"So... How are things between you and Sakura doing?" I spit out my drink. "What?"

"You know... Aren't you two dating?"

"No."

"Well... You two sure looked like you are. I mean... You guys have undeniable chemistry..." My mom stated.

"We're just friends..."

"Wait... Sakura Haruno? She's here?" Itachi panicked.

"Why are you panicking?" Mom asked.

"Because if she's here, then her older sister-who is Sasori's ex-girlfriend- is here! And things didn't go well for the two of them..."

_Flashback_

_It started on a hot su-_

"NO! NO FLASHBACKS! TOO HORRIBLE TO WATCH!"

"Damn Itachi... You're acting like a girl."

"Sasuke, no cursing on the table... and plus Kimi's here." Fugaku said.

Suddenly Sasuke's phone rings. "Excuse me." He said as he walked to the kitchen and read the message.

_**From: Sakura**_

_**Um... Well see you at school... Oh and I was hoping you'd help me with the homework Orochimaru-sensei gave us... I'm having trouble with it... *puppy dog eyes***_

She sure is cute... What the fuck?! I did not just say that! Maybe...

_**From: Sasuke**_

_**Yeah... See ya after school tomorrow?**_

I like her... I think I might like her...

"Yo, Sasuke! How long are you gonna stand there, day dreaming?" Itachi said.

"I'm waiting for a reply..."

"It's Sakura isn't it?"

I felt the urge to punch him right now... Then my phone rang and I looked at the message.

_**From: Sakura**_

_**Sure! It's a study date then! See ya~**_

I smiled.

"So it is Sakura! And you're going on a date huh?"

"It's a study date... And you don't have the right to be reading other people's messages..."

"Oh Whatever!"

**Sakura's POV**

Oh... My... God... I just asked SASUKE UCHIHA to go on a study date with me... and he said yes... Wait... why am I getting all fan girly on this? We're just studying... Yeah... studying...

I went back online and saw that the other girls were online. I made a group chat and we started.

[THE CHAT]

Sakura: Hey guys!

TenTen: Hey Sakii~

Hinata: Hello Sakura-chan~

Temari: Wazzup Saks?

TenTen: How'd it go with Sasuke?

Sakura: What?

Temari: Wait... What about Sasuke?

Hinata: What are you two planning?

Sakura: Nothing... We just texted each other...

Temari: Holy fuck! He replies? Without the 'hn's?

Sakura: Yeah? What's the problem with that?

Hinata: Sakura... Sasuke only replies with a 'hn' or 'whatever' to everybody.

Sakura: Well, he texted me first and we just started a conversation and I asked him if he could help me with some homework and he said yes, so we're meeting up after school.

TenTen: Kyaa!

Temari: Who would've thought the new girl would be the one who gets Sasuke.

Hinata: Well... She's not new to Sasuke... :3

Sakura: What the fuck are you guys trying to say?

TenTen: He likes you!

Temari: And you like him!

Hinata: You should totally date!

Sakura: It's nothing! I better start sleeping. bye

TenTen: Me too bye!

Hinata: Same! bai!

Temari: See ya guys tomorrow!

[OUTSIDE THE CHAT]

What are those guys saying? I don't like Sasuke... Or do I... Well..

**You obviously do!**

_I thought you went to sleep!_

**Nah! I lied!**

_I hate you... You know that?_

**And I love you too! And this Sasuke thing... You obviously like him.**

_Dude... I just came in yesterday! He wouldn't go out with a girl he barely knows._

**He doesn't 'barely' know you! We were inseparable when we were in kindergarten!**

_Yeah... But this is high school... HIGH SCHOOL!_

**You'll see that I'm right... Nighty night!**

... I better get to bed...

**The Next Day**

I woke up, did my normal routine and headed to school. I parked my car and headed to the gates where I found the gang waiting for me.

"Hey Saks!" Temari greeted.

"Hey Temz! Hey everyone." After the greetings we went inside and got to the classroom... Cue the WHORES...

"Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?" Karin asked... batting her eyelashes too fast.

"No..." He said as I sat next to him. "Hey pinky! I'm sitting there!"

"Didn't I hear Sasuke say 'no'?"

"Sasuke-kun, tell her to get off my seat!"

"You can stay here, Sakura." Sasuke said which angered Karin.

"B-but Sasu-"

"Could you just leave?" I said, not wanting to hear another word.

"Who are you to tell me that?"

"I don't know... Someone who Sasuke ALLOWED to sit next to him and someone who is far more talented than you."

"Hmph! That isn't true! I am also WAY more BEAUTIFUL and SEXY! Right Sasuke-kun?"

"No"

"Ha! Sexy? Yeah right." Temari said.

"At least I'm not as desperate as pinky!"

I stood up. "Me? Desperate?! Your skirt is like only 4 inches long, you're wearing shirt that shows all your flab, your heels are like 10 inches to hide that you're really short, you wear too much make up, you walk and talk like you're all that but you're just walking like an elephant who's losing balance and talk like a horse and you call ME desperate?"

Everyone in the class started laughing which enraged Karin. "Listen here... No one talks to me like that!"

"Oh! But I just did! And will continue to do that if you don't mind your own fucking business." With that said, Karin walked away, feeling ashamed and humiliated. "You're not gonna get away with this, pinky!"

"God! She's annoying!"

"You shouldn't waste too much energy on her... She's not worth it..."

"But... yeah..."

"So we still on for today?" He asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" Naruto turns back from his seat hearing that part.

"And what's going on today?" He asked in a 'You-guys-are-gonna-do-IT' tone.

"It's just a study date, Naruto." I said.

"Hn..."

"Hey... I just noticed... Sakura's the only one Sasuke answers to in a full sentence!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Neji said.

"Where the hell is Kakashi?" TenTen complained.

"I know my uncle is probably reading his porn book." I said.

"Oh yeah. You did say you're his niece." Hinata said and Shikamaru just yawned at everything we said.

"Are you that sleepy?" Temari yelled.

"I can't help it... "

**To Karin**

She and the WHORES overheard their conversation.

"Sasuke-kun is going on a date with FOREHEAD?"

"Karin, what're we gonna do?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry... There's no way Sasuke-kun is gonna stand being with her. We'll just see what happens so far and plan on our next move" Karin concluded and all the WHORES were smirking... Well... to the others it was more like showing their bad teeth...

...

END OF PART 3!  
REVIEW NICELY!

JA NE~!


	4. New Friendship & Feelings Become Clear!

**Konoha High School**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema and NejiTen**

**...**

Disclaimer: If Sasuke and Sakura aren't married yet, that means I don't own Naruto.

**...**

**Part 4: New Friendship and Feelings Become True.**

**Sakura's POV**

Classes ended and I went outside near my car.

"Saks." A hear a smug voice call ou to me.

"Oh, Sasuke..."

"Meet you at the library?"

"Yeah... I'm just gonna change at home and meet you there." I said with a smile and got in my car.

As I was driving home, I notice Ino, the vice president of the WHORES, being surrounded by two thugs.

"Come on, cutie! You know you want a piece of this." A thug said as he came closer to Ino's face. "No! Stay away!" She said as she tried to escape. "You're not going anywhere, bitch!" He slapped her.

"Raping a girl under-aged is illegal!" I said as I went towards them.

"Oh, look! Another hot babe!" Another thug said as he cuffed my hand. I flipped him over and glared at the other thug. "Oh... You want a fight?"

"Stay away from Ino."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Even if you're part of Karin's gang, no one deserves to be raped, especially by someone they barely know... and someone horribly ugly." I said as the other thug tripped me. I kicked him and went for the other thug. I punched the other thug and he tugged my hair.

"You don't care if I tug your hair like this do ya?"

I hissed and kicked him and pushed both thugs down. I held both their heads and hit them against each other.

"Now, what do you have to say to Ino and I?"

"Y-you're a monster!" They yelled in unison.

"Not the answer I was looking for." I said as I called the cops.

"Hello? Yes... Two people were sexually harassing me and a classmate. Yeah... Good... Thanks..." I put the phone down. "The cops are coming."

"T-thanks... But why? I've been mean to you ever since you came..."

"I just came yesterday. And ss I said... No one deserves to be raped, even Karin herself."

Two minutes later, the police came and took the two away.

"Thank you for calling us. These two were charged for rape and theft and then they ran away." The cop said. "Are either one of you hurt?"

"No" We both said in unison.

"Okay... Do any one of you need a ride home?"

"No need, officer. I'll take her home."

"Okay... Thank you again" He said as he left. I got in my car and signalled Ino to get in.

"Why are you offering me a ride?"

"Well do you want one or not?"

"Okay..." She said as she got in.

I started driving. "Your car's pretty cool. How'd you get it?" She said.

"My dad gave it to me last month for my birthday... Anyway... why are you in Karin's group? You seem nicer than expected."

She sighed. "Karin is my cousin... My dad told me to join her group so she would have a friend. I honest to God hate her. Always telling me what to do, what to wear, everything!"

"Then, why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"I want to, but Karin and the wannabes would just try and mess up my whole life." She said as she looked down.

"Then I'd help you and I'd ask the others if you could be part of our gang instead."

"You'd do that?"

"Well yeah... You're nice unlike Karin and I don't want anyone under Karin's clutches to be someone she isn't." I said as I smiled.

"Thanks. Oh! This is my house! Thanks for the ride."

I stopped the car in front of her house. "No problem."

She nodded and went inside her house._ 'She's nice. Now I don't have to be under Karin anymore'_ Ino thought happily.

I arrived home and went straight to my room. I took a quick bath and wore a pink mini-skirt and a red tank top with a black blazer.

**Dressing to impress Sasuke? **I blushed at my inner's statement.

_H-How'd you know?_

**I'm you sherlock! And you better get going.**

I ran downstairs and told my mom I'm going out. I drove to the library and noticed Sasuke's Ferrari there.

I went inside the library and saw Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke!"

"So you finally showed up?"

"Sorry had a little trouble..."

"What kind of trouble?" I told him everything as he listened to every single word.

"Even though I'm sort of against having Ino in our gang. I'll allow it since she seemed sincere..." He said. " So let's get to studying?" I nodded and followed him to our seats.

We've been there for almost 2 hours and we couldn't help but get lost in each other's eyes...

"So yeah... That equals...?"

"213.21!" I said happily.

"Hn... You got it." I dropped my pencil and I bend dow to get it. Sasuke tried to get it then our hands touched. We stared at each other until I broke the silence. "Um... Let's get back to studying." He nodded as we looked away, blushing.

After the study date, we both went out the library and bid our farewells.

"So see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." I turned back but Sasuke caught my hand. He spinned me around and his lips crashed onto mine. My eyes widen but I closed them. "S-Sasuke... What was that for?" I said blushing after the kiss.

"I couldn't help it. Somehow my body took over me..."

"So..."

"Sakura... Wanna go out Saturday?"

_HE ASKED ME OUT! WHAT DO I DO?_

**SAY YES DAMN IT!**

"Um... sure..."

"Pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah, sure... bye..." I said as I walk toward my car. When I arrived home, my sister was there...

"So... what happened?" She said as I blushed.

"N-Nothing!"

"There's got to be something! Tell me! Tell me! Tell Me!" She demanded.

"Fine! I'll tell you at my room." I said as we headed to my bedroom.

"Sasuke kissed me!"

"..."

"Sis?"

"..."

"What?"

"OMG! KYAA! SO WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU TWO A THING NOW?"

"We're going on a date on Saturday and we'll see after that." I said still blushing.

"We've got to get you a new outfit! This calls for SHOPPING!" she squealed.

"Can I invite some friends too?"

"Sure! Tell them tomorrow." She said as she left my room.

I grabbed my laptop and went online on Facebook. I see a new friend request from Ino which I accepted and made a group chat with everyone.

[THE CHAT]

Naruto: Why is Ino here?

Sakura: I can explain. {insert long explanation} And that's why I'm asking...

Temari:But why should we believe her? She's been awful to us.

Sakura: Come on... Let's give her a chance!

Sasuke: I say ok...

Neji: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Sakura told me about it in the library.

Neji: Well... Let's just see where it goes... Fine

Naruto: I'm a forgiver! Ok

Hinata: Well... Okay... But if anything happens, she's out.

TenTen: Can't be helped. Fine.

Temari: Ok... since everyones ok...

Shikamaru: Troublesome... Ok

Ino: Thank you!

Sakura: Okay... girls... what about shopping tomorrow?

TenTen: I am in!

Temari: Of course!

Hinata: Ok :)

Ino: Hell yeah!

Naruto: What's with girls and shopping?

Shikamaru: I have no idea.

[An hour later everyone logged off]

"Sakura, dinner!" Shina yelled.

"Coming!"

**The Next Day **

I arrived at school, there I see the gang [with Ino] waiting for me.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as they greeted back. We went inside the classroom and see the WHORES confused and angry.

"Ino, why are you with them?" Karin hissed.

"I'm quitting you WHORES!. The only reason I joined was because Uncle Kiro was worried that you might not make any friends. And I know why..." Karin was fumed. "It's your loss!" She said as she flipped her hair and walked away.

"That bitch has issues..." Naruto said as we nodded. We sat as a group and waited for Uncle Kakashi.

"So... Where are we going on Saturday?" I asked Sasuke.

"That's a secret." He smirked as I frowned. "Come on. Pwease!"

"Hn... You're gonna have to wait..."

The others look to us. "What's happening Saturday?" They asked. I blushed and said, "N-nothing!"

"Yup, there's something..." TenTen concluded.

"I got it!" Ino exclaimed.

"What, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"She and Sasuke are going on a date!" She exclaimed quietly so the WHORES won't hear them.

"What? YES!" Temari squealed. Me and Sasuke sighed as they bombarded us with questions... After class, the gang and I asked Uncle Kakashi if it's okay we have nine members instead of eight for the performance. It took us a while, but he said yes in the end.

SAKURA'S HOME AFTER SCHOOL

The girls were waiting for Sakura's sister to get down. When she did, they all went to the mall and started scanning for clothes. Screw scanning... They were like a tornado destroying everything.

"Wait... that one! That's perfect for Sakura!" We all looked at the outfit.

"OMG! Perfection!" They all said in unison.

"It's ok if it's a casual date, it's ok if it's a formal date... It's the perfect date outfit!" Ino squealed.

It was a strapped blue dress that would compliment Sakura's body and it was five inches above the knee.

"Now for the shoes!" TenTen said. They weren't only shopping for Sakura. They were also shopping for themselves. They spent three full hours and decided to eat at McDonalds.

"Oh, look who it is! If it isn't Forehead and the ugly crusade!"

"What do you want, Karin?" We hissed.

**...**

**REVIEW NICELY!**

**JA NE~**


	5. SasuSaku's Date

**Konoha High School**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and NejiTen**

**...**

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't own Naruto... WHY!?

**...**

**Part 5: SasuSaku's Date.**

**Sakura's POV**

"What do you want, Karin?" We hissed.

"Oh nothing. We just saw you here and wanted to say hi... And also make fun of you for eating at a fast food restaurant filled with grease!" Ami Fujihara, the new vice president of the WHORES, said.

"At least we don't walk around showing our flab everywhere!" TenTen snapped.

"Who the hell are those lunatics?" My sister asked. "The WHORES..." I answered.

"WHORES?"

"Weird Horrible Ogres Ruining the Earth for Sasuke." Temari said.

"So basically they're deluded fan girls that Sasuke doesn't give a crap about?"

"yep... Pretty much." Hinata replied.

"Well... We better get back to shopping. Bye Uglies!" Karin said.

"Yeah, Go back to the trash can and find your new 'clothes'!" I yelled back which caused attention... The kind of attention that people laugh at.

"Urgh! Listen here, I told you no one talks to the beautiful Karin like that!" She argued.

"Yeah, Beautiful my ass!" The girls laughed at my sister's words.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Shina... Shina Haruno... Wait..." She paused. "Maybe I need to speak your language... MOO!" We laughed again. Karin's face was red with anger. "Let's go girls!" They leave.

"Man, what a pain in the cow's ass... I hope she get's back to the farm and produce some horrible tasting milk that no one will buy. How can you put up with a bitch like that?" My sister asked.

"I'm still not used to it. And I'm her cousin!" Ino stated.

"You poor thing."

"I know... I just wish I could put her in a sack."

We continued to eat our food and when we finished we went back to our house. When the girls left, I laid down my bed, read a book and then fell asleep.

The Next Day~ At School

"FRIDAY!" Ino yelled. She loves to yell, doesn't she?

"Hello students!" Kurenai-sensei said as she walked in. "I see you guys are excited for the weekend."

We all said yes. "Okay! Let's start class!"

LUNCH

"So guys... What are we doing for the performance thing?" Ino asked.

"Well... Sakura and Sasuke are singing the duet and solos."

"Yay! The couple~" She said as me and Sasuke groaned.

"Yeah, and we are singing The Boys and the guys are singing All To Myself." Temari added.

"The Boys? By who?" Neji asked. Me and the girls gasped.

"You don't know Girl's Generation?"

"Who?"

"And here comes the lecture..." Shikamaru groaned.

"Girls' Generation is a K-pop girl group. They made their American and Japanese debut like a year ago!" TenTen said. "Why don't you know them?"

"Well... I don't know what to say..."

"Everyone! Attention!" Oh God... Here it comes...

"So... I know none of you can wait until the performance day next month, so we're gonna give you a little preview! This is for our Sasuke-kun!" We all groaned as she pressed play on that music player.

**_"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby! But you keep frontin' AH! Sayin' what you gonna do to me. But I see nothing!"_**

"Out of all the songs... Of course they'll choose this one..."

We all groaned as we watched another 'performance' of tripping, singing off key, hair tugging and flab jumping… We were in hell.

"THANK YOU!" They said as they walked out of the cafeteria. We cheered that they left.

**Outside the Cafeteria**

"Listen to them! Cheering for us!"

"Hmph! That'll show forehead and piggy"

**Back to Le Gang**

We all chatted away and pretty much the day went by. When I arrived home, I went up to my room and went on FB!

I checked all my notifications, ignoring every single one of the death threats and stupid game requests... When will they figure out that I don't give a crap that they need a cow as a gift on Farmville!

I logged off because non of the gang was on. I went on YouTube searching for NigaHiga and Smosh videos, then suddenly, my phone rang. It was a text from Sasuke.

[Texting with SasuSaku- Sakura:Italized-Sasuke:Bold]

**Hey there...**

_Hey, So what's up?_

**I was thinking if we could change our duet song?**

_It depends... What song?_

**Troublemaker by Hyunseung and HyunA.**

_OMG! I L-O-V-E that song! But wait... Does that mean... -chuckle- that you're gonna dance?_

**Hey! You think I can't dance?**

_Well... You seem... Not the type to dance... Especially Troublemaker! -laugh-_

**Haha Very funny... (sarcasm)**

_Hey watch it! I own sarcasm and I didn't give you permission to use it... -giggle- (AN: This line is from Wizards of Waverly Place)_

**Heh... So you in, or out?**

_Oh I'm in but I'm kinda scared..._

**Why?**

_After your fangirls see the performance, they're gonna try and murder me... hehehe_

**You'll be fine... So, ready for tomorrow?**

_Ecstatic! I just got new boobs [AN: BTW I got this from the Ellen DeGeneres Show]_

_**What? I didn't know you were thinking of doing that...**_

_Me either but me and the girls saw that they were having a two for one sale._

**Really? I'm kinda shocked...**

_Wait 'till you see them on me :)_

**I-I guess... Yeah...**

_Oh shit! Damn autocorrect! I meant BOOTS not boobs...Easy tiger~_

**Now it's you're fault for the blood all over my room.**

_hehehe! Well... See ya tomorrow. Gotta get to bed. Bye_

**Bye**

[End]

**Le Next Day**

It was about minutes away from 8:00 PM and I was nervous yet excited... I just hope my father will shut up.

"Sakura... If he hurts you, tell daddy okay?"

"Dad, I'm not 5 anymore!"

"I just don't want you to lose your vi-"

"DAD! -sigh- It's just my first date with Sasuke. And I don't plan on losing my... purity right now."

**DING TO THE DING DONG DOO**

I went to the door and saw Sasuke.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thanks... You don't look so bad yourself" I smiled as he lead me to his car.

He started driving. "So where are we going?"

"Secret" He smirked... "You're gonna have to wait to find out."

I pouted then shook it off. Then I decided to tease him a little.

"Sasuke... what were you thinking when I had that little Autocorrect mishap?"

He slightly blushed. "Hn... Just nothin."

"Oh really?" I said with a smug look on my face. The entire drive was filled with my laughter and Sasuke's... well... denial.

"We're here."

I gaped as soon as I saw the restaurant. It looked great!

"Sasuke... You didn't have to-"

"Don't think about it too much. Shall we?" He said as he let out his hand.

"We shall." I smiled back holding his hand.

As we get to our seats and finished ordering, we started chatting.

"So... what have you been up to ever since Pre-K?" He asked.

"Nothing really... Just a normal life with a bunch of performing here and there."

"You love it when you're on stage, don't you?" I nodded.

"Yeah... I gained a lot of confidence over the years." I giggled. " So what about you?"

"Well... Nothing special either... Just some games there... and a lot of crazy fangirls there." We both laughed.

The evening went great and when it was 11:30, It pretty much meant that Sakura had to go. When they arrived at Sakura's home, Sasuke walked her up to the door.

"Thanks for tonight. I had fun!" I smiled.

"Thank you."

Our lips were inches apart until it finally collided. They were pretty much in a ull make-out sesh. Until Sakura had to pull apart. "Well... See ya at school?" He asked.

"See ya then" I said as I hastily kissed him and went inside.

Lemme just say... This was the best night of my life!

...

Sorry for the late update... I have to focus since school's coming back.


	6. Ino Likes Someone!

**Konoha High School**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno**

**...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, it would be crappy... XD

...

**Part 6: Ino likes someone!**

**Sakura's POV**

I wake up on a Monday morning... which means... school... Sigh...

I get up, do my regular routine and get going after breakfast. The drive was pretty fast if you ask me... I guess I'm just excited... For once.

When I arrived, I saw Sasuke.

"Finally came?" He said as he walked towards me.

"It's not like I'm late you know." I said smiling as his hands touch mine, looking at me.

"So, how was your Sunday?" I asked, smiling.

"Pretty normal... Fangirls spamming my twitter, facebook, e-mail..."

"Oof... Sounds rough." I said, laughing.

"I got used to it. Now..." He brushes his hands across my cheek and says, "How about my good morning kiss?"

I giggled. "Sasuke, people are already staring at us..."

"Let them stare." He says as our faces got centimeters away from each other's, but only to be interrupted by a certain loud blonde guy.

"Aww! Look at the happy couple!" Naruto teased.

"I knew you two were going out!" Ino yelled.

"So...? When did you guys start?" TenTen asked, but before we could answer the bell rang.

"Oh shit!" We all said in unison as we ran to our classroom for homeroom.

**HOMEROOM**

When we arrived, everybody was still talking an then a thought came in mind.

"Wait... We didn't have to run all over here thinking we're late! Kakashi-sensei will probably show up in 30 minutes from now." Hearing my statement, the entire gang face palmed.

As Sasuke and I walk to our seats, hand-in-hand, we noticed something.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"But how? They're usually here before us... And not even a single one is here! They're up to something!"

"Just relax for a while and at least enjoy the moments without their loud mouths.."

"I guess your right."

"Who're you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously, they're talking about the WHORES." Temari answered for us.

"Oh yeah! They're usually here by now, bad mouthing us..." Hinata said.

"They are up to something." TenTen concluded.

"At least we don't have to hear their non-stop noises for once." Neji said.

"Yeah... It's actually peaceful... And not troublesome." Shikamaru added.

"Well, we just have to hope it'll last." Sasuke said as Kakashi-sensei finally decided to come.

**SKIP TO LUNCH**

We all went to our usual table and started munching on our food.

"So girls, have you heard that Kristen Stewart cheated on Robert Pattinson?" Ino stated.

"No way!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Tell us the details" I said as I looked to Ino immediately.

"Okay, okay, so..." She continued as we listened to every single word.

"What the fuck is with girls and Twilight gossip?"

"I don't know, Neji. I don't know." Sasuke replied.

"Why would she do that?" Hinata exclaimed.

"I know! Robert is way better than Rupert Sanders! Plus, he's already married!"

"I'm still gonna watch Breaking Dawn part 2, though" I said as we finally ended the topic, thus the boys felt free again.

"Okay, so when's the next practice, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It's today after school"

"AFTER, we all go to the park." Temari added.

"The park?"

"Why not, Shika? Let's have some peaceful time before practices."

"Sounds good to me." I said and everyone else agreed.

**THE PARK AFTER SCHOOL**

"Ah! Fresh air!" TenTen dreamily sighed.

"This isn't as troublesome as I thought."

"You always think everything is troublesome, right Ino?" Temari said but got no reply.

"Ino?"

"Don't bother, she's in day dream mode." I said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Look."

Ino was there staring at a guy, right across them.

"Ahh, I see."

"Ino likes him~" Naruto said.

"No shit..." Sasuke sarcastically said. Ino stood up and went straight to the guy.

"And there goes our Ino, gonna ask the guy out." I said, giggling.

"Hmph, as if we didn't know that from the start." Sasuke smirked, then looked at me. "And you. You didn't give me my good morning kiss, young lady."

"Oh really? Well, I'm sorry." I said giggling. I stopped giggling as we looked into each other's eyes, getting closer and closer to each other until our lips finally collided.

"And then there they go. Off to Lovey dovey land." TenTen stated.

"They're cute together~" Hinata said.

"Yeah, they are." Temari said as they saw Ino heading back to us.

"Here comes, Ino." Neji said.

"So Ino... How was it?" Hinata asked.

"Great! We gave each other our numbers! And turns out, he's an professional artist for The Great Art Museum of Konoha and he's still our age. Plus he's super nice!"

"Seems to have a busy life then... " Shikamaru said.

"So what's his name?" Temari asked.

"Sai~"

"Oh guys! It's 5:00 already! Let's get going so we can practice." Hinata said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ino said. "Wait, where are Sasuke and Sakura." Everyone points towards Sasuke and I.

"How much air do they have in there?"

"Wait.. How long have they been...?" Ino asked.

"About 10 minutes..." Shikamaru answered.

"...Holy Shit... After one date? Man, those two love each other..."

"C'mon. Let's go stop those two from sucking each other's face off." TenTen giggled as they walked to us.

"Guys... We have to get going...!" Sasuke and I finally stopped noticing the time.

"Oops" I said as everyone laughed. I smiled, then I heard something behind the bushes...

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing... I just thought I heard something..." I said as we started walking towards our parked cars.

...

"Karin. It's confirmed."

"Then our plan starts." Karin said, smirking alongside her fellow members.

...

REVIE NICELY PWEASE~!

Ja Ne~


	7. A Day In The Life of Shina Haruno

**Konoha High School**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen and SaiIno**

**...**

Disclaimer: I... I DON'T OWN NARUTO. *goes to a corner and cries*

Anyways, I told you I'll try updating every Saturday! This chapter will be based on Shina's point of view. You'll see why~ ;)

If you wanna RP with me on Tumblr, here are my accounts:

shinaharuno, daisukexxxtakahashi, sakura-haruno-blossom

**...**

**Chapter 7: A Day in the Life of Shina Haruno**

**Shina's POV**

_sigh..._ I guess it's time... I got my bags and headed to my car. "Dad, mom, I'm gonna go now." I said looking at them before I leave for KU. I gotta tell you... I am not as excited as I used to be. Reason? My ex, Sasori. Things didn't go too well for us.

"Okay, sweetie! Do your best!" My mom said. I smiled and looked over to my father.

"Just make sure that you don't go into the boy's dorm. You're too young for se-"

"DAD!" I exclaimed. Seriously, I am getting tired of hearing his over-protective rants.

"I'm just looking out for you, sweetie."

I sighed as I waved my parents goodbye. I got in my car and started the engine. Here we go...

I arrived at Konoha University and parked my car. I saw my three best friends, Reira, Kido and Megumi, waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." Kido said. Kido was always the impatient type. Funny, I thought her green hair meant that she was... I don't know... More motherly or someting like that.

"I'm sorry, your highness..." I said sarcastically. "But you know my dad."

"Yeah." Megumi laughed. Her light brown hair slightly covering her face.

"Anyway... Is he..?"

"No, he isn't here yet, Shina." Reira said.

"Phew! At least I have a few more minutes to avoid the awkwardness."

"Shina, you're gonna have to face Sasori sooner or later..." Said Reira. "You know hiding won't solve anything..."

Reira was always a supportive friend. She did have a point too. "I know... But I just want some time."

"Don't wait until my black hair turns white, Shina!" She joked. We all giggled and headed inside. My roommate was Reira while Megumi and Kido are together in another room. Reira and I got in our room and started to arrange our stuff for tomorrow's lessons.

"So Shina, how's Sakura?" She asked as she was taking some books out of her bag.

"Oh, she's fine. She's so in love right now."

"Really? With who?"

"An old friend of her's from kindergarten, Sasuke." I answered smiling.

"Hm." She thought for a minute. "I'm sure I've heard of that name somewhere... Oh yeah! Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Dude, he's Itachi's younger brother." My eyes widen. I should've known!

"Which means that if Itachi knows you're here, then he might've told Sasori!" Oh shit...

I stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." I said as I walked towards the nearest wall and started hitting my forehead on it. "Stupid! Stupid!"

"Hey," Reira looked at me and sighed. "Don't hurt that smart head of yours. Do you wanna go to the hospital or something?"

"No..."

"Good! Just relax, dude! You're taking this way too seriously."

"I can't help it! I mean how would you act if you saw Ezio again?"

"Don't mention him! Besides... I have Yuya~" She said heading off to a day dream.

I roll my eyes and started organizing again.

An hour later

The girls and I decided to go hang out at the cafeteria and eat a bit. We bought some snacks and sat down.

"I can't believe it... college. Time flies so fast." Megumi says.

"I know." Kido agrees. "It seems like yesterday we were still in our freshman year of high school."

We started talking about the old times like when Kido used to randomly speak jibberish to this girl we knew who was always annoying us. I stood up, excused myself and told them I'll be going to bathroom.

After I went out of the bathroom, I started walking toward the cafeteria again and then I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw Itachi. "What do you want Itachi?"

"Hey, be nicer to your future brother-in-law."

"Whatever." I turned back, walking away.

"Why didn't you tell Sasori you were coming here?" I stopped walking and turn back to face him.

"I didn't think he would care."

"Won't care? He's freaking out! Now I have to deal with all of his 'what if's."

"I-I need to get going." I said running back to the cafeteria.

Inside, I sat down with my friends.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"It's nothing."

"Spit it out! We all know you suck at lying." Kido said... It was true. I never got away with lying.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine... We won't force you, but if you need help just say it." I smiled at Megumi's answer and we started talking more, but while we were talking, I just couldn't get what Itachi said out of my head. _Won't care? He's freaking out! _That's got to be a lie! Right?

After we were done talking, the girls decided they'll go back to the rooms. I just wanted to go around and see the place. I went to the field and laid down, my light red hair on the ground as I was looking at the sky.

"Shina?" I got up immediately as I heard that voice... I turned and I realize that this wasn't my imagination.

"S-Sasori?" I said, stuttering. "Uh... hi."

"Um.. Yeah." He replied. "I thought you were gonna go to University of Oto...?"

"Um... yeah... My dad's boss moved his office here..."

"Cool..." Cue the awkward silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened between us." My eyes widen. This was a lot to take in. He was apologizing? Talk about OOC.

"Uh... me too." I said, looking away.

"Can we just forget about everthing and just be... friends?"

I looked at him and said, "Yeah... That would be nice..." Trying to hold back my tears I turned back and started walking away. _I wish I can forget, but I don't think that's possible..._

I ran to the gym and under the bleachers, I started crying. I haven't cried since Sasori and I broke up. Good God, what is happening to me? I stopped sobbing as I hear footsteps and people talking.

"Karin, I told you, NO!" A tall, blonde girl said while trying to walk away from a red head girl.

"But, sis! I wanna get rid of this girl! Can't you tell Kazuma to help me?"

"I'm not gonna let you use my boyfriend to try and exterminate this Sakura Haruno-girl" _Sakura? Did she just say my sister's name?_

"But-"

"No more buts! I already said no!" The blonde girl left the gym as the read head whined.

"Fine! I don't need your help! I'll just find another person to do the job." She said stomping out as well...

_WHAT JOB? _My eyes widen as I heard her last ords. I wiped away my tears and quickly ran to my room.

"What's wrong?" Reira asked as I was searching for my phone.

"Have you seen my phone?!"

"It's there, on top of your desk." She answered. "Mind telling me now?"

"Later..." I said to her as I was searching through my contacts. "I have to call Sakura."

I finally found her name and quickly called her.

**Hello?**

_**Sakura...**_

**...**

Le end!


	8. Flashbacks and Arguments

**Konoha High School**

**SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen and SaiIno**

**...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters and settings. I only own the plot to this fanfiction.

PLZ follow my tumblr rp accounts: haruno-sakura-blossom, daisukexxxtakahashi, shinaharuno

**...**

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks and Arguments**

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura's POV

After the practice, everyone left, but I stayed in Sasuke's house. It was pretty quiet. We just sat down on the couch and watched a movie. Ever since we started going out, I've felt different. I don't know how to put it into words, but I just do. Strange, ne? Before I was not one for romance, but now it's different. I like this feeling.

"Everything seems to be going on exceptionally..." I said, breaking the silence.

"Hn. Seems like it." He replied in his usual tone.

The movie wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Not too mushy, and it wasn't too gross for me. I decided I'll just critique it as an okay movie. Sasuke and I decided to head out for dinner. He told his parents that he'll be back soon, and they told us to be safe. We nodded and walked to his car. I sat down, closed the car door, and put the seatbelt on. Sasuke followed. Just when he was about to turn on the engine, my phone suddenly rang. I got it out of my bag and saw that it was my sister calling. I smiled and answered.

"Hey, nee-san. What's up?" I said through the phone.

"Sakura, listen up and listen up good." She replied. I raised a brow and wondered what could wrong. As she began to speak, my eyes widen to what she was saying. Sasuke began to look worried... in a Sasuke-ish way. The call finally ended, and I put my phone back in my bag. I looked to Sasuke. I could tell he wanted answers.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Karin..." I spoke. "Shina-nee heard her talking to someone about finishing a job involving me."

Sasuke furrowed his brows in anger. He sure didn't look to pleased. "To hell with that bitch." He growled. "Does she really want to go that far?"

I understood what Sasuke was saying. I mean, planning on doing something to those extremes just because they were lucky enough to be dating the person you were infatuated with? Crazy much? Not to mention stupid.

"Sasuke, we'll figure something out."

"I've already figured something out. Call the police and a mental hospital."

"No. She won't give up that easily." I said.

"Being the animal she is, I guess you're right." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "In the meantime, let's go get dinner." He started the engine and drove to the restaurant they were heading to.

We arrived at the restaurant and we ordered what we wanted. I just can't seem to shake the fact that Karin's after me... seriously now. Sasuke notices my discomfort and grasps my hand in an attempt to calm me down. It worked a little at least.

"I know how you're feeling." He says slowly. He can read me so well already. But our relationship just went on real fast. How can he give me this feeling of warmth already? "But you should know that I won't let a bitch like her get in the way of this." I gave him a gentle smile, trying to hide my slight shock. How can he say something like that and give me tingles all over my body?

"But Sasuke, I'm..." I take a deep breath. "I'm feeling a bit uneased with this." He scoffs. "I would've been completely shocked if you weren't. Trust me. Everything will be alright." He strokes his thumb accross my knuckles and I feel my cheeks heating up. "I never knew you were a romantic, Uchiha. Let alone being a cheesy one." I joked, trying to lighten our mood. He smirked. "I'm a man filled with many surprises and talents, Haruno." I giggled. "Of course you are."

**Shina's POV**

_**The next day**_

I awake, eyes cloudy and squinting. Trying to get used to the sun's rays of light_. Ugh, I hate mornings. _I groan as I sit up and stretch my arms. I look at the clock beside me and yawn. _Four thirty in the morning?_ I stand up and head to the shower. I couldn't go back to sleep now anyway. After my shower, I took my guitar case and headed to the fields again, not wanting to eat breakfast yet. I walk around aimlessly in a daze. Recalling yesterday's events, I couldn't help but worry about my little sister. Was she alright? I sat on the ground and took my guitar out of it's case. Strumming randomly, I began humming the words to one of my favorite songs.

_**I can be tough**_

_**I can be strong**_

_**But with you**_

_**It's not like that at all**_

_**There's a girl**_

_**That gives a shit**_

_**Behind this wall**_

_**You just walked through it**_

* * *

_"Hey, stop crying." His voice comforting me. "I know it's hard."_

_"I just can't help but feel like I was a complete failure out there." I continue crying._

_"Sh..." He hugs me, my head laying on his chest. His arms rubbing down my back, trying to comfort me. I continue crying into his shirt with his arms around me._

* * *

_**And I remember all those crazy things you said**_

_**You left them running through my head**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here.**_

_**All those crazy things we did**_

_**Didn't think about it, just went with it**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

* * *

_Thump! I hear a loud sound as I open my eyes seeing him there with his hand offering me to stand. "Hurry, Shina!" I take his hand and he carries me bridal style._

_"Wh-what's happening?"_

_"They tried to..." His voice cracked. "I thought I was too late."_

_"You're never too late." He remains silent._

* * *

_**Damn, Damn, Damn,**_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_**Here, here, here**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

_**Damn, Damn, Damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you**_

_**Near, near, near**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

* * *

_He lays his cards down and I sigh. "How do you keep winning?"_

_He shrugs. "Luck, babe."_

_I pout and walk over to him, giving him a hug. "Then teach me?" I whisper into his ear and let go of the embrace._

_"Let's see if you'll make a good student, shall we?"_

* * *

_**I love**_

_**The way you are**_

_**It's who I am**_

_**Don't have to try hard**_

_**We always say**_

_**Say it like it is**_

_**And the truth**_

_**Is that I really mi-I-iss**_

* * *

_"Surprise~" I said giving him a small box. He raises a brow and I urge him to open it. He smirks._

_"Like it?"_

_"It's stupid, ya know?" He says and I giggle._

_"I know, but it's a little part of me so..." I blush._

_"As long as it's from you."_

* * *

_**All those crazy things you said (things you said)**_

_**You left them running through my head (through my head)**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here.**_

_**All those crazy things we did (things we did)**_

_**Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

* * *

_"You know, if you found her that irresistable, then you could've just dumped me before you cheated!" I yell._

_"It was just a one time thing! It's not like I'm constantly being followed by men!"_

_"At least I don't sleep with them!" _

_"It sure doesn't seem that way from how you look right now."_

_SLAP!_

_"We're through!"_

* * *

I stopped strumming. I couldn't bear it. This song just gave me too many memories. Most of them I didn't want to remember. I wipe my tears away with my hands. _I have to be strong! _I put my guitar back in it's case and laid down, looking at the stars.

"You know, I never liked seeing you cry like that."

I turn my head and see Sasori walk up to me and sit beside me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask.

"Long enough..."

I stand up abruptly and try to leave with my guitar case but his hand pulled me back down. "If you're gonna try and avoid me. Try doing that before I show up." He said.

"Look, agreed to be friends, but it's gonna take a while for me to trust you again." I mutter quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"I know..." I looked at him, puzzled by his reply. _Where's this going?_

**Sakura's POV**

**School - Homeroom**

Karin and her groupies sit on their normal seats while we continue chatting away. I couldn't shake the feeling of her ice cold glare. What the hell is happening? I wasn't scared of her at all during my first week. Now I'm on the edge of terrified. Is it because of what she might have in mind? As I am in my daze, Sasuke rubs my back, hoping to make me relax a bit. He knows I'm frightened by what's going on, and he knows that I might lose my cool, but what I know too is that he's scared as well. Scared for me. It feels like he's pitying me. It doens't feel that great at all. I feel myself being dragged out of the classroom. Sasuke looks at me impassively and I raise a brow, as if asking him what's going on?

"You've got to relax a little."

"I... I know. But I just can't shake the feeling of..."

"I know, but lets not think much about what Karin's doing." Why is he so calm about this right now? "I've hired some guards."

My eyes widen. "What? You... When?"

"Last night. I need to know you're safe."

"Sasuke, I'm scared and all, but I don't think I need to baby sat on."

He scowls. "I just did you a favor."

"I didn't ask for it, Sasuke! I know I am frightened right now, and I know you care, but I think a personal guard is taking this a little too far."

"I told you. I need to know you're safe."

I bow my head. "I just wished you asked me first, ya know?"

He carresses my cheek and grabs a hold of my chin, making me face him. "I don't want this to be a major argument. I just want to know that you'll be safe at all times. I don't wanna risk you."

I hug him. He can be aggravating, but sweet...

**...**

REVIEW NICELY~

Ja Ne~


End file.
